Double-side images may be printed on a single side of a transparent substrate such that from one side of the substrate a first image is viewable through the substrate, and a second image is viewable from the other side of the substrate.
Typically a first image is printed on one side of the substrate. The first image is overprinted with a covering layer of white ink which ensures color accuracy of the first image. A second image is then printed on top of the uppermost layer of white ink.
However, using white ink to print the covering layer may create a number of issues. For example, although white inks may appear to be substantially opaque when viewed with reflective light, they may appear to be not completely opaque when back-lit. Accordingly, if a first image of a double-sided image printed on a transparent substrate is viewed when the second image is strongly lit, parts of the second image may become noticeable. Furthermore, double-sided images created in this way may exhibit additional undesirable image quality issues.